Tears Of An Angel
by Eyeslikeabushbaby.x
Summary: Addison is back. She and Alex have fallen into their old routine, which annoys Lucy. Henry loves Teddy and has no idea how to tell her. When a gunman arrives in Seattle Grace,old and new feelings are revealed.What will happen? Who will fall? A/A  T/H  M/D
1. Every Bad Story Starts with a Normal Day

**A/N: Updates for **_**Back Where We Belong **_**and **_**How To Beat Death **_**are on their way very shortly (because I LOVE both of those stories) I've written half of the next chapter for **_**Back Where We Belong **_**and I've planned out the next few for **_**How To Beat Death**_**! I just had this in my head and it wouldn't go away!**

**I know the first bit is focused on Teddy more, but the wonderfulness that is Addex will come after! Plus this story is equally about Teddy/Henry and Addie/Alex. So sit back, read, review and enjoy the Dramatic Teddyness in the first bit and then the lovely friendshipness after!**

/

She couldn't breath. She felt like the world was spinning in slow motion. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"Teddy… Teddy…"

She was staring down at the operating table, tears filling her eyes.

"Doctor Altman, calm down!" Cristina's voice filled her head and Teddy realised she was hyperventilating.

"Shut the hell up, Lady!" The man ordered, pushing a gun harder against her head.

Teddy whimpered. "Please, please; let her save him. He's my… he's my husband."

"Shut up!" He growled, ignoring her pleas.

Cristina and Meredith stood by the surgical table, watching the scene before them.

_Beeeeeeeeeeppppp…_

"He's gone into V five." Cristina's head snapped up to look at the monitor.

"Stay where you are!"

"Please… Please…" Tears fell from Teddy's eyes.

_There was nothing else she could do. Nobody in the OR was moving, all to afraid of the man holding her at gunpoint. This was it. _

_Henry was going to die._

/

"Morning Karev." The voice of Addison Montgomery woke Alex from his trance. He'd been staring at the pile of patient charts, wishing they'd just disappear.

"Doctor Montgomery." Alex greeted, looking at his boss - she'd moved back from LA as of three weeks ago.

"Mrs Johnson's chart?" She gave him a look, waiting expectantly.

He skimmed through the files and handed one to her. "Can I scrub in?"

"Of course, Karev." Addison gave a small chuckle. "You've been scrubbing in ever since I got back, why would today be any different?"

"I guess you can't do it without me." He smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself." She scoffed.

The continued to fill out charts together. This is how they had been every day since her practice had been shut down, and she had come back to Seattle. He always scrubbed in on her surgeries; they had fallen into their old pattern. Alex sometimes thought it was like she had never left, like nothing in Seattle had changed in four years.

_Except nothing here's the same now._

Addison signed off a chart and put it back behind the counter. "Prep Mrs Johnson for surgery Karev, and make sure-"

"Hey Alex."

Alex turned around to see who had greeted him. "Oh, hi Lucy."

"Are you free for lunch today?" Lucy asked, picking up a chart.

"I've got surgery with Doctor Montgomery." Alex gave a small gesture to Addison- who was standing behind him, feeling rather awkward.

"Oh okay. Well, are we still up for tonight?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Alex gave a small smile.

Addison was left there, as Lucy talked to Alex about something. She chose to leave them to it, she turned on her heels and walked in the other direction; taking a deep breath.

_I really don't like that woman._

/

"You're going on a date?"

"Yes."

"With a guy named Leslie?"

Teddy sighed. "Yes."

"You're married to a patient… and you're going on a date with a guy… whose name… is _Leslie_?"

Teddy rolled her eyes. "Shut up Owen. You're married, you don't get to judge."

Owen held his hands up in defence. "No judgement here!"

"Hey." Cristina approached them at the Nurse's station.

"Teddy's dating someone called Leslie." Owen said quickly, not even bothering to greet his wife back.

Cristina made a strange face. "You're a lesbian now?"

"It's a guy!" Teddy huffed angrily.

"Are you sure?"

"Shut up. Both of you. Shut up."

Owen chuckled, "I have to go." He gave Cristina a quick kiss, and then he was gone.

"Ready to go see Henry?" Teddy asked Cristina.

"Oh, you mean you hottie husband, who has a normal heterosexual name?"

Teddy glared at the resident for a moment. "Let's go."

They took a short walk to Henry's room.

"Morning Henry." Teddy smiled brightly.

"Hey." Henry replied, his grin as big as hers.

"How are you feeling… Truthfully?"

"I'm good."

"Good." The smile didn't falter on her face. "Doctor Yang's going to prep you for surgery, which is scheduled for this afternoon, okay?"

"Are you going to do the surgery?" He wondered.

"No. I'm technically family so I can't." Teddy explained. "But Cristina's really good as well."

"Okay."

They stood in silence for a second.

"I'll see you in about an hour, okay?"

"Okay." He smiled as she left.

Cristina moved around the room, checking monitors and ticking the chart.

''Kiss her already." She said to Henry.

Henry laughed. "I wish I could."

Silence.

"She's dating some guy called Leslie."

Another silence.

"That's worse than Erwin."

"Who?"

"Never mind."

/

"Hey Cal." Addison smiled, walking towards her friend, who was standing in the queue for the coffee cart.

"Hey, what are you doing here, don't you have surgery?"

"In a few hours, I'm just grabbing food."

"Me too."

"How's Sofia, is she doing okay at home?"

"Are you asking as my friend or my doctor?" Callie questioned.

"Both."

"Well, to both Doctor Addison and Friend Addison, she's fine. Arizona's at home with her for the morning and she's going to bring her in later."

"Page me, I want to see how she's doing."

"I will." Callie smiled, "Listen, Addie. I just… Wanted to thank you."

"Why?"

"You saved her life."

"Callie-"

"Thank you Addison." She hugged her red headed friend. "Thank you so much."

/

The day so far had not been going well for Mark.

He missed Sofia, and he wasn't even an hour into his shift.

He felt sick. Really sick. And now all he was worrying about was that he might've spread it to Sofia.

"Hey, where's Sofia?" Mark turned around to see who'd spoken to him, not expecting to see the face of Lexie Grey.

"Oh, hey. She's good." He gave her a small smile.

"That's good." Lexie replied.

"Yeah…" Mark trailed off. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, stuck in the pitt."

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

There was a short awkward silence.

"Are you okay, you look a little pale." Lexie observed.

"I feel ill." Mark confessed.

"Can you work?" She asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine, Lexie." Mark chuckled at the worried look on her face.

"Okay. Um well… I have to go." Lexie left Mark standing there, slightly confused.

/

Lucy watched from where she was eating breakfast at her outdoor table as Alex approached the counter.

"Two vanilla lattés." He told the man, who nodded.

She smiled, wondering if he was getting coffee for her. He smiled, noticing she was there, as he waited patiently. She gave a wave back.

"Here you go." Alex walked towards Lucy after he'd gotten the coffees.

"Hey."

"Hey… Who's the other coffee for?" She asked, sounding slightly hopeful.

"Addison."

_Addison?_

"Oh." Lucy muttered.

"Yeah, well we have surgery soon. I can't have her falling asleep."

"Right, of course."

"Karev." The subject of their conversation came strutting towards them, her hips swaying gently from side to side and her heels clicking against the concrete floor.

"Mmm?" Alex got up from his chair.

"Is Mrs Johnson prepped?"

"Yeah." Alex confirmed. "I got you coffee."

Addison smiled and took the cup from his hands, their fingers brushing together lightly. "That was- uh- nice of you Karev, thanks."

Alex smiled in return.

"Come on, lets check on Lily in the NICU." Addison said, her voice turning more professional again.

Addison walked off quickly, and Alex followed; forgetting that Lucy was still sitting there.

Lucy sighed. _There was something going on with him and Addison Montgomery._


	2. The Not So Perfect Morning

**Chapter Two- The Not So Perfect Morning.**

**This story is also known as 'Satan and all her friends'. So if I call it that by accident, it's still the same story. It's sort of like the season six finale name, which was in two parts. (Sanctuary/Death and all his friends)**

**I'm so sorry this was so slow, but I was focusing on _How To Beat Death _and _Back Where We Belong_, both stories have new chapters coming soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I liked writing it! REVIEW!  
><strong>

"Excuse me, are you a doctor here?"

Miranda Bailey turned around.

"Yes, I am, can I help you?" She asked the man standing in front of her, he looked tense, worried.

"I'm looking for Doctor Addison Montgomery."

"Uh-" A frown appeared on Bailey's face, he didn't have a wife anywhere in sight and he certainly wasn't pregnant. "She went to check on a patient, is there something I can help you with?"

"I need to know where Doctor Montgomery is." the man's voice sounded forced, maybe even angry.

"Sir, She's busy right now, I'm gunna have to ask you to wait." She tried to guide the man to a chair by the wall.

"I need to see Doctor Montgomery!" He raised his voice.

"You're going to have to wait!" Bailey told him firmly. "This is a hospital! So unless you're here with your wife, who is in labour or in serious pain then you need to wait! Doctor Montgomery is extremely busy at the moment, I'm sorry but you- Oh my God!" Bailey's eyes went wide, she took a slow step back as the man pulled a gun out of his jacket pocket.

"You need to tell me where she is." He growled, pointed the gun at her forehead. "Now."

Everyone in the lobby had gone completely silent. Nobody moved. People's eyes were filled with terror as they fixated on the gunman.

"S-sir." Bailey gulped, putting her hands up. "I'm s-sure-"

"I'm also looking for Doctor Meredith Grey."

"W-what?"

"They killed my wife and child." He explained, the gun still pointed at Bailey. "If you could just tell me where they are. I'll leave."

The whole of the lobby was quiet, Bailey just stammered, not saying any words in particular.

"I'm Meredith Grey." A confidant voice came from the crowd.

Bailey closed her eyes. "Oh God no… Meredith." She whispered.

"Don't hurt Doctor Bailey. She hasn't done anything to you, I'm the one who assisted on your wife's surgery. I'm the one who messed up."

The gun was now on Meredith. "She could've been saved."

"Meredith." Derek's voice echoed from behind her. Bailey only just noticed he'd been standing there.

"It's my fault." Meredith continued. "It's my fault. Not Doctor Montgomery's, kill me, not her."

He pulled the trigger. Everyone seemed to take a breath at the same time.

"NO. Meredith!" Derek shouted, coming to the front of the silent crowd.

"Back away." The gunman warned.

_It all happened so fast._

He let go of the trigger. Meredith closed her eyes, expecting pain.

All she heard was the loud bang of the shot, followed by a loud cry and several screams. Her eyes flew open and she looked down in front of her. "No!" She screeched, kneeling down the floor, where Derek lay, blood seeping from his shirt.

Meredith looked up, seeing the back of the gunman as he retreated through the doors.

Bailey rushed to Derek's side immediately. "Grey… Grey. Page The Chief and tell him to get down here now." Meredith looked down at Derek, sobbing. "Meredith, we can save him, just get The Chief." Meredith nodded shakily before grabbing her pager.

"Nancy." Bailey addressed the closest Nurse. "Call the cops and page lockdown to everyone. Nobody switches floors, okay?" The Nurse nodded and did as Bailey said.

"H-he's coming, The Chief's coming." Meredith said, talking to Bailey. She then looked down at Derek. "You're an idiot." she cried between sobs. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. You do not get to die on me, Derek. Do you hear me? You do _not _get to die."

His eyes fluttered open and he nodded slowly, making small noises of pain every so often.

"Someone help us move him into a room." Bailey ordered, a few of the male Nurses helped, picking him up as slowly as possible and moving him into a empty private room.

"Go and get supplies, get bandages, and gauze… Shepherd, stay with us. The Chief will be here any minute. You're not going to die."

/

He heard the door swing open, and as soon as she entered, his best friend began ranting.

"Mark, listen, I was hoping that Arizona could bring Sofia in earlier, like, maybe this morning? Because I know I need to stop being so worried, it's just- what's the matter with you?" Callie frowned, looking down at Mark, who sat in a conference chair, head in hands, looking slightly sweaty.

"I feel like crap." He coughed.

"You don't look good." She cringed, feeling his forehead. "I think you need a hospital bed."

He nodded in agreement. Callie picked up his lab coat that was hung on his chair.

As they were walking down the halls Callie stopped in realisation. "What if you've given what ever you have to Sofia? I have to call Arizona!" She picked her phone out of her pocket and pressed speed dial as the pair kept walking.

"She's not picking up." Callie said, worrying. "In here." She opened the door to a private room and guided him to the bed. "I have a surgery, Mark. But I'll page someone to check up on you, okay?"

He nodded. "Sure."

She turned around before reaching the door, "Seeing as you have some… time, could you just call Arizona and tell her I'm freaking out a bit?" She nodded before walking out the door.

Callie was so engrossed in her own thoughts, that she bumped right into someone. "Sorry-Oh, Little Grey! Just the person I was looking for; could you check up on Mark for me? He's in 407, I have surgery and he's sick."

"Well I-"

"Great thanks!" Callie smiled, patting her shoulder and leaving before the resident could say anything in protest.

"Great…" Lexie sighed, opening the door to Mark's room.

/

"Addison." Alex made his presence in the scrub room known, he sat down on the floor, next to where his boss was currently sitting. "I don't know what to say."

"It's fine, Karev, really. I'm fine." She muttered, pulling her scrub cap off, revealing her perfect red hair.

"You're an amazing surgeon." He said softly. "But you're a crap liar."

She scoffed and smirked a little, resting her head against the wall. "It shouldn't effect me. It's just, it's the first patient I've lost since I came back."

"You're human. It's okay to be angry, or upset." He lay his left hand lightly on top of her right one, which was on the floor. She looked down briefly and then brought her eyes to meet his.

"Thank you," She smiled softly. The seemed to be drawing closer, not thinking at all. Their lips not even two centimetres away.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

They both pulled away fast at the sound of their pagers, Addison shook her head quickly and Alex coughed before they both looked down at what had interrupted them.

Addison froze.

Alex frowned. "Lockdown? What the hell is lockdown?"

Addison put her pager back on her scrubs and ran a hand through her hair. "Uh, it means we can't leave the room. It's fine it's probably just a drill. We just need to stay here, that's all."

"Oh okay." Alex nodded. "Did they do drills a lot, back in New York?"

Addison's lips broke in to a fake smile. "Um, yeah, of course. Just to keep us prepared and all that." She tapped her fingers gently on the sink basin.

Alex looked curious for a moment, but he composed his face quickly. "So we just wait here?"

"We wait here."

/

"Morning Doctor Altman." Henry smiled as his fake wife walked into the room, but his happiness faded when she didn't smile in return. "What's wrong?"

"Uh- we're on lockdown. The cops were just on the phone with one of the Nurse's and we're supposed to evacuate as many patients as we can."

"Lockdown? Why?"

"...There's a shooter in the hospital."

"What? Is anyone shot, are you ok?"

She picked up his chart. "I'm fine. But we have to get you out." She started making quick demands for the Nurses on Henry's chart.

"No."

She stopped scribbling notes and looked up. "_No_?"

"Teddy, if you think I'm leaving my wife here then you're crazy."

"I'm not you're real wife." She reminded him.

"You always seem to forget that you're basically the only person in my life who hasn't quit on me. I can't let some out of control gunman kill you, because then, I'd literally have no-one. I'm not going anywhere, ok?"

"Henry, I can't let you stay here, just for me. I'll meet you outside when the other patients are out."

"I'm not going."

"Stop being stubborn!"

"I'm not leaving you, Teddy." He said firmly.

Teddy glared at him for a moment before closing his chart and putting it back on his bed. "If you die, I swear to God."

"I won't die."

**The End : )**

**Hope you liked it, next chapter soon!**


	3. May Angels Lead You In

**Tears of an Angel- Chapter Three: May Angels Lead You In**

**This is the most pathetic update ever. It's such a filler. But I thought I'd give you all something while I finish updating my other stories… **

**The italic thoughts are the 'voice over' from the character when it's their point of view. (It'll make sense when you read it :S )**

"Addison, it's been a while. Nobody's paged us, there's no-one in the hall." Alex observed, peering out of the glass in the door and looking into the deserted hallway. When Addison didn't respond, Alex turned to face her. "Addison. What's going on?"

She sat against the wall, opposite the silver sink, her head covered by her hands while her knees were pulled up to her chest.

"Doctor Montgomery." Alex said, concerned now. She lifted her head slowly and Alex froze; her eyes were bright red and her cheeks were tear stained. She sniffed and wiped underneath her eyes with the back of her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Karev." She whispered hoarsely.

"Why?" He frowned, kneeling in front of her, "What's going on Addison?"

They stared at each other for a moment; Addison took in a deep, shaky breath.

"It's not a drill." She began to explain. "It's not a test. We're on lockdown."

"What? What's happened?"

She shook her head. "I don't know, but it's serious. We really can't leave."

"So you were lying?" He started. "When you told me it was a drill, you knew it wasn't?"

"I'm sorry. I just thought you might want to go off, and leave. I was just trying to keep you here. I should've told you…"

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter now. We'll be okay." He assured her, taking one of her shaky hands in his. He settled himself down next to her. "Whatever it is, we're safe here."

She nodded, wiping away the remaining tears from her face and giving Alex a small smile.

/

"Stop checking your watch."

"I-I'm just curious."

"Teddy." Henry sat on the edge of his bed, next to his wife. "I'm sure everyone's okay."

"What if someone's been shot?" She worried. "What about Callie or Arizona, or Yang and Owen? What if one of them is dead?"

He sighed, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. "You're safe. I'm sure they're all fine too."

A far away, distant 'bang' made Teddy jump.

"What was that?" She shot up from the bed and looked through the door.

Henry gulped. "It's probably nothing."

Teddy turned back to her husband. "That was a gunshot." She looked back through the door and flinched as she heard another, louder shot. The noise was followed by screams and Teddy ducked down as she saw a nurse run past the door.

"He's on the floor." She said in a panicked whisper, closing her eyes tightly. "Oh my God. Oh my God."

Henry got off the bed and sat against the door with her. She opened her eyes and peered through the glass again. "Oh my God. He's right there. He's right there, what are we going to do?" She rubbed the temple of her forehead before swinging into doctor mode. "Hide. Henry hide, now."

They both got up; Henry climbed back onto the bed and took a breath, pulling the covers over himself. Teddy flustered about for a second, before rushing into the bathroom and shutting the door.

She pressed her ear against the door and listened as the shooter entered Henry's room.

She held her breath as she heard the tap of his shoes on the floor.

"I can't do this, I can't do this." His gruff voice panicked.

She heard a quick intake of breath from the other room, followed by someone gasping for air.

_Henry_.

There were a few muffled sounds, before: "You're a patient here?"

"Y-Yes sir." Henry's voice made Teddy's heart beat faster.

"What's the matter with you, uh," He stopped, so he could catch Henry's name.

"Henry. Henry Burton."

"Are you ill, Henry?"

"Uh- VHL disease." He told the shooter, Teddy took in another shaky breath.

"That's serious, you need surgery."

"Yes sir."

The shooter spoke again. "They'll kill you, son. These surgeons; they just want to play God. They don't care about people like you. You might as well die now, you're already a dead man."

"My surgeon's good." Teddy could hear the fear in her husband's voice. "She… she's the best."

The shooter chuckled. "The kindest thing I could do is kill you right now. It would stop the pain."

"Sir I-"

_Those moments. Those moments in time where everything slows down, were your mind freezes and your heart stops, almost literally._

The gunshot echoed though her ears, she clamped her hands down on the sides of her head, biting her lip to stop herself from screaming.

The door slammed shut, signalling that the shooter had left. Teddy ripped open the door.

"Henry!"

She chocked back a scream. Hot tears formed instantly in her eyes as she saw him on the bed, blood seeping through the sheets.

If it had been anyone else, she would've, straight away scanned the body for the gun shot; but this was Henry.

"Oh God, oh God…" She ran shaking hands through her hair, rushing to his bedside. "Henry?"

"He- He shot me."

"I know, I know. Oh God, I'm so sorry Henry. I'm so sorry."

"I-it's not your fault." He almost chuckled, but then flinched from the pain.

She ripped the sheet off of him completely to reveal a pile of blood seeping from her husband's stomach.

"Shit. Okay, okay. I have to get you into an OR."

"Teddy, we're on lockdown."

"I'm not going to let you die." She said stubbornly, "I'll page Owen, or Callie. They'll help us."

Henry looked at his wife uncertainly.

"You promised you wouldn't die Henry. You promised me!" She sobbed, clutching his hand.

"I'm not going to die, I swear."

"I'm paging Owen."

/

"What the hell happened?"

"Chief, he's in a lot of pain. There was a man, he was looking for Addison. He went to shoot at Grey, but this idiot jumped in the way."

"A shooter is looking for Addie?"

"Chief!" Bailey snapped Richard out of his panicked state. "Shepherd is shot!"

"I can see that! We have to get him to an OR."

"We're on lockdown, the OR is on the next floor." Bailey reminded him.

"Well, what do you suppose we do?"

Meredith watched as both Bailey and The Chief argued over how to save Derek. She began to grow more and more impatient.

"Stop!" She cried, finally. "He's going to die if we don't try something, _anything_!"

"We can't do anything until we get him to an OR, Grey." Richard said.

"We could take it out in here. Sterilise the room." Meredith suggested.

There was a silence; as both leading surgeons contemplated this.

"It might be possible." Bailey agreed.

Meredith let out a sigh off relief. "I'll go get everything."

"Wait. Tyler, go with her." The Chief ordered.

Tyler nodded and followed Meredith out of the room.

"Be quick!" Richard called after them.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
